Voi, Nagi!
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: "Nagi-chan, this is Squalo-kun. He'll be your playmate. Be nice to each other while mummy goes out with Squalo-kun's mummy!" S96. I apologize in advance for slight OOC-ness


Voi, Nagi!

_"Nagi-chan, this is Squalo-kun. He'll be your playmate. Be nice to each other while mummy goes out with Squalo-kun's mummy!"_

_The door shuts behind her mother and the other woman, the flowery scent of her perfume lingering. Her vision is suddenly invaded by blue, causing her to jump back. A boy of her age who is at least half a head taller than her is standing in front of her, oddly colored hair sticking up at the back._

_"Voi, I'm Squalo.", he says quietly._

_"I-I'm Nagi. It i-is nice to m-meet you, Squaro-kun."_

* * *

"Voi, Nagi.", a six-year-old boy calls out quietly, trying his best not startle the girl.

She flinches, her eyes darting to look up at the owner of the gruff voice. Her stuffed rabbit doll is gripped tightly in her hands. The boy's face is shadowed as he looms over her crouched form behind a flower bush, hiding from the bullies.

"A-aro-kun?", relief floods into her eyes as the familiar "voi" and the uneven spiky haircut. She squeals happily as she wraps her arms around the other's slender waist.

"Agh, cut it out!", he growls as he tries to pry the quiet girl off of him. "VOOOOOOOOIIII!"

His yell echoes all around the school compound, scaring his peers in the various floors of the building and causing many to choke on their lunch. The girl, however, is used to his loudness. Over the years of knowing him, he'd gradually grown louder and louder, especially after meeting the Varia.

"Nagi, let go!", he grits his teeth as he continues to pry her off. "This is inappropriate for us! We're sixteen, dammit! VOOOOOOOOOIIII!"

"Aro-kun...", Nagi stares up at Squalo with her single amethyst eye, a small pout on her lips. Her right eye had started clouding over when they were ten but Squalo had helped her through and through, and had gifted her an eyepatch with a skull embodied on the black felt on her eleventh birthday.

Fortunately for Squalo, they're on the rooftop where other students rarely visit, in fear of being caught in the Varia's wrath. It is a comical sight indeed as the loud teen is hugged tightly by the quietest girl in school, him resisting the entire time.

"Uwa~ They're at it again!, Bel-kun!", Lussuria squeals, being the "girl" in their little group, as he tugs at a grinning blond's sleeve.

"Ushishishi~ Just get married to little Nagi-chan already, sharkie!", Belphegor chuckles out, a silent agreement from the hooded teen who is seated beside him. "Even Mammon agrees, shishishi~"

"Bossu?", Lussuria inquires, not noticing how quiet the duo have become.

Xanxus continues to scarf down his meaty lunch, ignoring the rest of his incompetent gang. Lussuria takes the violent bobbing of his head as an agreement to their friend's apparent marriage. As the flamboyant man turns around to look at the "couple", he is greeted by the sight of a blushing duo.

"Oh my, oh my~", he murmurs as he drags everyone else out of the area, Xanxus growling as his chews on his steak, and down the stairs to their classroom.

"A-ano...", she stutters out, her face burning hotly. She hasn't stuttered in the ten years she's been with Squalo, but it seems that it's come back. "Aro-kun...?"

She tugs at his sleeve as the other continues to be silent. He is turned away from the petite girl, face burning equally hot. His nails dig into his palms. _That Lussuria and his big mouth! _Sucking in a deep breath, he turns towards the girl, still red in the face.

He grabs both of her hands in his', catching her by surprise. Squalo leans closer towards Nagi's face and whispers, "I like you, Nagi.". He pecks her on the nose, nipping it slightly. As he moves to straighten up, Nagi grabs his head and cups her hand around his ear.

"I like Squalo too..."

Their hands entwined and faces burning like no tomorrow, as their foreheads meet softly. "That's the first time you called me by my full name, Nagi, voi...", he murmurs.

"Mm? I don't think so, Aro-kun..!", she whispers happily, earning a confused look. "I believe it was when we first met, no?"

* * *

_"My name's Squalo, not "Squaro".", the silver-haired boy frowns at the girl. "Squ-a-lo. Squalo."_

_"Squaro."_

_"Squalo."_

_"Squalo."_

_"Squaro-wait! VOOOOOOOIIII!"_

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this S96 story, hahaha ^ o ^ I had this "challenge" thing from for a 96xrandom pairing, and I thought of Squalo... *meme eyes* I don't really know why though...ehehehehe... Anyway, I hope that this didn't have too many holes (it most probably does, whoopsie!) since it's sort of on a whim and such... Levi was no where to be found -_-  
**

**Review?  
**


End file.
